1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light fitting, having a plate-like light guide, into which the light from a light source is irradiated, which light source is located at a narrow side of the light guide, and which light guide has on at least a part region of its one broad side a light output for the light radiating out. The light output may be formed by a light tapping layer having a microstructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a light fitting is known from WO 96/21122 A1. In this publication, the light fitting is primarily described with regard to the tapping of light.
A light fitting of this kind distinguishes itself through a low structural height. Further, by means of special configurations of the layer tapping the light from the light guide there can be attained specific properties of the light, for example an non-dazzle emission of light, so that special anti-dazzle devices, such as e.g. rasters, are not needed, and which likewise contributes to reduction of the structural height. From DE 195 41 971 A1 there is known a vertically directed illuminated table, which has an edge-illuminated lighting plate which is held between two webs directed substantially perpendicularly to the two side faces of the lighting plate.